Space
It was a wierd day in space, Gianor heard a big crash on a planet next to him "What was that?" He wondered. Just then, he imagined it might be a great power that he could oppose and conquer. He then thought it would be too much, and continues floating through space. "Oh my word, it was just a simple little planet, my brother couldn't even handle that, I'm pretty sure father wouldn't like this news. Oh well, I will come back." "Ultimate appers outside the ship "Brother, i could handle the planet, you know that from the way i fought you, but i can't let you live after killing collie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate then jumps off the ship "I'm sorry, come back one day as a better person." then Ultimate launches a kamehameha going threw the cockpit and while zen is about to die he says these words to his little brother "So, being killed by your brother who only wants to help, it was just one planet, I wish I could have rebuilt our race, and that you would be happy, I love you brother", before Ultimate has time to react the ship explodes, and his body floats in space. Ultimate some how feels like going into space, where the ship exploded and finds zens body, "It wouldn't be right to leave it here" ultimate takes the body back to earth where he buries it at a cementery "I never wanted to kill you brother, i only wanted to stop you to stop what you where doing, but when you killed collie right infront of me, like what our father did to samantha, it made me lose control of myself, i hope that in the next world you can fogive me, R.I.P Big Brother." Ultimate says to his brothers tombstone then walks away crying without any efrmotions. Ultimate Turns around looking at his brother's grave "I'm the man who destroyed our race, now i have to take responsiblity and rebuild it, but i'll rebuild it my way." Ultimate then flys away "Hmph I hope that bafoon dies there", Tatch says,"Cradle was nothing but a waste of a planet anyway", "Hey Reizou hows the fireworks down there", Tatch says as he smiles a evil grin watching Cradle erupting getting ready to explode. Reizou catches himself with grace, and flys off of Cradle, slaps the energy ball away and says "This isn't a good time to try my patince..." Reizou says, then punches Tatch in the stomach, a loud snap is heard, then Reizou grabs onto Tatch's throat and begins to squeeze, and starts to attack Natch's mind directly with telekinisis, while he says, "You idiot, your race can't even breath in space.. Not for long at least.." Reizou's grip tightens, "I'll give you one- last- chance-... Just to leave... Just leave..." Reizou realizes that Tacht has lost conciusness, and tosses his unconsouce body toward earth, then mutters to himself "He'll wake up before he breaks the atmosphere" more to assure himself than anything else. You should now Natch is trained to know every deadly attack Tatch says, "I can hold my breath for a while too and since you've been trying my patience", Tatch grabs Reizous arm and breaks it with a common mercenary skill, " I would love to stay but I got places to be", Tatch says as he disappears heading to a unknown location. "Hmph now that Cradle is over I'll just train here going from planet to planet, I have to admit seeing that one that strong makes me want to be stronger", Tatch says training by destroying asteroids in the asteroid field. Natch appears in space and shoots the spirit like blast to different planets making his army bigger and taking over inhabitants of different planets. Ha ha ha, Phase 1 is now complete", Natch says with a evil grin on his face. Fortuneteller Baba appears in space and tells Natch "Your week is up, you will be returning to other world now" Hmph...fine but don't expect me to stay there", Natch says. Lamp would be flying at near light speed through space, listening to music with an mp3, in her pure form, she would continue flying around. Rhea is flying around looking around for her lost planet."The ship's coordinates said for it to be around here." She boosts her power a little bit to nearly light speed,when she slams into Lamp full force Lamp slams into the person but shakes her head and then gets out of the persons way, and continues to fly. Rhea rubs her head a bit,but then she gets this feeling in her gut.She starts to smell and then she turns into the direction Lamp went in.Without thinking she yells,"YOU!! THE MAJIN! YEAH YOU!BIBIDI'S CREATION! HALT!" ''Somehow seeing her has triggered some of my Majin anger,''She thinks to herself. Lamp doesn't hear this and continues to fly off. Rhea sees she cant hear her and tries to think of a way to get her attention.She gets an idea and speeds in front of her and shows her the Majin mark on her arm,hoping she would see it. Lamp sees the mark but due to not knowing really what she is or what the M means, she just speeds past her. Rhea Gets a little frustrated and then she gets an idea.She launches a asteroid that was intended to hit her in the back.When she made sure Lamp was watching she transformed into her Super Majin Form,making her look almost exactly like Lamp. Lamp raised an eye brow as she made a turn and smashed the asteroid to pieces with one punch, she then looked at the other majin and flew to her, she powered up into her super form to be about the same height, she then said "Who are you?" Rhea smiles and without thinking she spoke,"I am Rhea,daughter of Akio the Original Majin creation." She says smiling.All of a sudden she looses the smile as she wonders how she said that without even thinking about it."In other words your Niece." Lamp puts the headphones around her neck and says "Huh?" Rhea laughs a bit."I am Rhea daughter of Akio yahta yahta yahta,long story short your my aunt." She smiles."Probably the only family I have left." "Hmm? Oh well, Also, I have some pissed off guy that had long hair and was like sparkling with dark stuff, I thought of throwing this soda can at him" Lamp shows the soda can that is filled, she then absorbs it when she wants to throw it later as she puts on her headphones again and says "Want to fly around in space?" Rhea smiles and reverts back to her normal base."I never caught your name." She said flying alongside Lamp through space. Lamp says "My name is lamp." Rhea smiles at learning her name."SO whadda you wanna do?" Lamp takes out another MP3 and throws it to her, the song was set to 'What i'm made of Remix' and then she says "We can fly around in space, Also, this song makes me go faster for some reason." "Yeah.Music gets my blood pumping too." Because of never seeing an MP3 she looks at it strangely and even tries to eat it. "Put the headphones over your ears" Lamp says. Rhea raises her eyebrows,but then figures out what headphones are and puts it into her ears.When the music started she could feel her Majin blood start to pump. "Let's fly!" Lamp then flies at near light speed, Rhea should be able to do it too, as they flew over solar systems pretty fast. As they fly Rhea feels a stronger and stronger powerlevel Both suddenly become faster and faster and they suddenly go about five times the speed of light. The fact they were going so fast meant nothing to lamps follower. In only minutes of coming from earth and flying after her faint energy signature, Ultimate appeared right in front of them, cutting their path off completely while his own energy worked as a kind of barrier around them like a ball. This would allow ultimate to breathe and talk freely in space for a limited amount of time, even though he wouldn't take long for ultimate to say what he was going to say. As a fully recognized Ultimate Super Saiyan 3, ultimate fazed the two of them with corrupted eyes and cracking skin, which only seemed to make him that much stronger with each piece that fell off. "Stop right there lamp. You're not going another step or meter past this place" Ultimate's rage hadn't quieted down, but even so he seemed slightly calmer, even though his voice was still on the verge of being totally demonic "I've come to a decision, and you only have two options that you can pick from. One keeps you alive, and the other allows me to totally eradicate you from all terms of existence." Ultimate could tell lamp wouldn't be listening to him with her music on, so without hesitation he focused energy into his one finger and shot the mp3 dead on along with one of her headphones, knowing that i'd get her attention Lamp took off the headphones before that so it would just speed past her, though her mp3 player would be destroyed in the process, she said "What is it?" It took Ultimate a moment to speak, seeingas his rage, powerlevel, and darkness constnatly increased the longer he faced her and spoke* Here are your choices.....*He held up and hand and held 2 fingers up, his voice losing whatever nice and calm feeling it had before and turning into a truely demonic and voice full of rage* Your first option is you can die here and now.by my hand, your life for my sons. OR AND ONLY OR *Those words cam screaming out, and it took every ounce of his being to say this next part* You train....under me......and you swear you will never kill another innocent living being ever again, or so help me i will make sure that you are wiped from existance completely. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!? *His voice seemed stressed, and it seemed as if something was caught in his throat.* Lamps eyes would, this would be even suprising for ultimate, flash red with anger, before calming down, she'd say "Fine... I'll train under you..." "Thought so" Ultimate added, his rage slightly subsiding for the time being. He then turned in the direction of Rhea, pointing at her* "And you too." *He added, before flying past them and right back for earth* "Both of you come back with me to earth to start your training." *Ultimate was then gone in a flash, leaving a trail of his energy for the girls to follow him back to earth, starting their training as soon as possible, not to mention the fact Tre had began running out of air Lamp flies after him not at the same speed, but at least fast. The Lord of the Universe- The second comingCategory:Space RP Areas An Ice jin appears from nothingness in the vast void of space, he seems alarmed and confused to be there yet pleased. He gains a noble composure and looks around gaining his bearings. "I'm alive... I'M ALIVE! NO MONKEY WILL STOP LORD FRIEZA! I have returned to reclaim my throne! AND TO SLAY EVERY LAST MONKEY THAT GETS IN MY WAY! Now... to Earth, they will learn to fear the wrath of Lord Frieza. They will regret what they did." The ice jin known as Freiza screams into the void. Naturally, he was immediately interrupted by a flash of golden light. When it faded, the Seeker of Time stood before Frieza as if there was an invisible floor. "I had heard that you were going to be revived." She stated simply. Alyra was currently masking her power level - causing to appear as near-zero. "Hummpth. Well it appears my reputation precedes me even two hundred years ahead and people still remember Lord Frieza! Who are you Human? What is it you want?" Frieza says turning his head toward Alyra. "Alyra Noveria, Seeker of Time." Alyra responded, "As for what I want, let's just say I'm the current head of the Planet Trade Organization. That name ring a bell?" Frieza smirks as if to act superior. "Heeheh. Seeker of time? What a title. If I need to seek the time I'll be sure to come to you. Or my nearest clock. heheh. Oh you're the head of the PTO now? How cute an insect like you thinking you can control the PTO. I would slay you for your insolence but i am understandably in a good mood be gone from my sight" "Yes, I control the PTO. Some of the previous owners had an "Over my dead body." view of losing the company. Well, I'm perfectly willing to accomodate that, and I'm not exactly willing to give it back, at the moment..." Alyra trailed off with a smirk. "I'm perfectly happy to work by that view you worm. You may wish to consider giving it to me while I'm in a good mood otherwise I'd be happy to make you the first person destroyed by Lord Friezas Second Coming. It's your choice insect not many people get one so make sure you take the chance, I'm not one for second chances." He smirks. Alyra looked entirely unconcerned - though, naturally, any emotions she was actually feeling were simply hidden. "You know, for no second chances, there certainly are a lot of Saiyans running around. Most of them are Super Saiyans, too." Frieza looks somewhat unsettled. "Impossible! First that fool Goku... Then that Scum who murdered me and my Father. And now you tell me they're common place?! I WILL DESTROY THEM ALL! THEY WILL PAY! But first. I shall be taking my company back and looks like I'll be squashing an insect to get it." He smirks. "You ready to die Human?" Alyra wordlessly stopped suppressing her power level, and pulled out Endbringer, entering a combat stance. Frieza Smirks putting one foot in front of the other and spreading his arms in a demeaning way as if looking down on Alyra (See image) The Demon King Meets The Ice Jin Lord Frieza is flying through space in the general direction of Earth "That damned Woman, I'll kill her and her entire planet first chance I get. The Earth will pay for the suffering it's put me through!" Hokus faintly hears him while passing by, after imaging infront of him. "Hey. Heard your plans. Just one question before I send you to the Abyss, what Woman will you kill?" Frieza smirks. "Hmm another Earthling come to stand in my way? Well that woman will have to wait because I'll be crushing you first worm. You will fear the wrath of the great Lord Frieza just as many before you have done. Including that woman, barely managed to hold on. What was her name... clock girl or something." He smirks. "Well she's meaningless now. You prepared to die scum?" Hokus tenses up after being called a human and realizing who Freiza was talking about. "How dare you call me, a Lord of Hell, breaker of enemies, and King of Demons, an Earthling! How dare you continue on and insult my wife you lowly bug. Tell me your name so that when I end you, the universe has a way of knowing who to feel sorry for!" He then pulls out his scythe as flames surround his body. "Oh? You are unaware of who I am? I am the great Space emperor. The Destroyer of Planets. Owner of the PTO. The Great Lord Frieza. I am reborn and Renewed and my first act will be to destroy that Pesky planet Earth and all who reside on it. However you'll have to do for now oh great Lord of Hell. I suppose I'll just have to send you back there. Maybe there you won't look so ugly. As for your wife you're lucky she's still alive... though I suppose she won't be for long." He smirks. "Looks like you'll do as my appetizer before the main course." "Oh I'm gonna enjoy tearing you apart Retired Head of PTO. My wife took that over a while ago you self proclaimed Lord. What are you Lord of anyway? A pile of rubble?" Hokus remarks. "What am I the lord of? What am I Lord Frieza? Space Tyrant The lord of? What aren't I the Lord of? Half the Galaxy belonged to me and will do again. Starting with the asteroid belt formerly known as Earth. I am aware your wife took my place. I shall be taking it back don't you worry. Now are you prepared to die worm?" "Of course I am, but you won't be the one to get the pleasure, pest." After the fight, Hokus watched as Frieza drifted through space in an angry tirade, however before going after him, he became surrounded in his own flames, his current body shifting into one more demonic to fit his new path for power. His demeanor, while the same, appeared more leading and royal, as he decided to drift back home instead of chasing the space tyrant. A Nuclear Problem Gone Worse The Energy being would be found absorbing yet another star, his power rising as he changed from a deep blue, to a shining purple before Prynce and Basion arrive. "Wow, you must not know what nuclear meltdown is huh? Bastion, you ready to take this hungry fool?" Prynce said feeling a little better after having thought about him vs Harmony. Bastion is watching it "yeah i think thats wise, wouldn't want to leave this thing to get any bigger or he may try consuming suns or worse melt down well then best put this new flame to work" he looks like he is both relishing the idea of a fight adn interested in what a pure energy being is capable of Energy Being: Kiaster *Health: 2,500,000/2,500,000 *Speed: 1500 *Damage: 2000 *Fatigue: 20,000/20,000 *Effects: Energy Based attacks deal tier 4 damage Dark Prynce's Stats *Health: 1,631,400/1,631,400 *Speed: 1300.8 *Strength: 1274.4 *Fatigue: 2910 *Equipement: Experimental Symbiotic Armor, Experimental Energy Manipulator, 2 Scepter Gems, Kurugai Akuma, Cloud Ring, Sun Ring, Dark Orb, Shroud *Effects: Enemy Speed reduced by 20% while attacking Prynce, All attacks become Dark Based and deal 1.1x more damage, Magic deals 3.9375x damage, Health/Speed/Strength/Fatigue increased by 20% Bastion Allara's stats * Health: 1,094,781/1,094,781 (1,368,476/1,368,476) * Speed: 1932 (2415) * Strength: 2125 (2656) * Rush count: 25 * Fatigue: 2470 * Equipment: centuri atronic combat suite, broly's gauntlet, ring of storm flame, excalibur, rapture canon, combat gloves * health/speed/stength/fatigue increased by 30%, sword strikes do damage x25 and each hit has 2% chance to cause 5% bleed (doesnt stack) for 3 turn, rapture canon own rush count of 15 does strengthx 15 if at least 5 hit hs 10% chance to stun, melee damage x 3.375 (broly gauntlet and combat gloves charge up). regular damage x1.5 Fight * "well then i guess i'll go first" he draws Excalibur before casting speed strength hp rush count and charge up level 5 and activating his storm flame rushing the creature with 19 sword slashes (8 hit) and finishing with 15 shots from his rapture canon (4 hit). Damage Reduced to 2,500,000 o.O